


Midnight Snack

by Pidgeonholty



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeonholty/pseuds/Pidgeonholty
Summary: You hear a bang in the night, is everything all right?
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), mammon/goldie
Kudos: 40





	Midnight Snack

It was a late night in the House of Lamentation, and it seemed to be quiet. Stirring in your sleep, you hear a bang. “God fucking damnit!” came from the hallway area, causing you to sit up and rub your eyes. The voice sounded familiar, and you could tell who it was. “Mammon,” you whispered under your breath, but standing and going to make sure you got to him before Lucifer did. Following where you thought the sound had come from, you were led to the kitchen, finding Mammon surrounded by an avalanche of pots and pans. “Mammon, are you okay?” “Yeah what do ya think, that THE Mammon wouldn’t be fine?” Sighing you go to help him clean up the cooking ware, finding that there was something in at the bottom of the pile. A gold credit card, on the floor like a jewel on the white floor. “I’m sorry, you dropped this!” you said as you slyly held the card in your hand. “Dropped what?” replied the white haired demon, knowing damn well he knew what you saw. You smacked Mammon upside the head, “Your common sense, your moron, what the hell are you thinking! Lucifer will kill you when he knows you have this Mon!” “Well, MC, I was just hoping that you would let that slide? Maybe, ya know we could just not tell him that I have that?” You start to respond as you hear footsteps stop in the doorway, “Well Mammon, what does MC know that I don’t?” As you heard the familiar voice you knew the lecture was about to be serious, you sat prepared to be silent until the sun came up.


End file.
